


Peter's little Girl vol.2

by StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover



Series: Peter's little Girl [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Badass, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Rescue Missions, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover/pseuds/StoryTeller_a_fanfic_lover
Summary: The guardian-family is back, and just in time!A strange signal is captured by the Nova Corps and is discovered to be from an Infinity Stone. The guardians are sent to a strange, dangerous and far location: Terra. Just what can go wrong when Peter steps back onto his home planet? Because, by Rocket's standards... Earth sucks... kind of...





	1. Chapter 1

Rocket gave a sigh of boredom as he stretched his neck side to side and massaged his shoulders. He hated waiting. Especially for Peter asshole Quill. But he had no choice. He just had to sit his ass on the Xandarian mall's cafeteria with Groot and Drax while Gamora took Lotus to shop for some clothes and Peter went on his own little secret mission in the mall. Rocket mentally chuckled because he knew what the legendary Star-_Ass_ was trying to find in this mall. But he was not going to spoil it for anyone. And Peter didn't knew that Rocket knew his dirty little secret. He drank some more of his strawberry smoothie as Groot put his hands inside a bowl full of water, using his hands as roots and Drax taking a nap.

He watched as people walked by and laughed at some that looked ridiculous in strange clothes or he had just recognized them from his bounty hunter days as the people he tried to catch. But he didn't bother because that was in the past. He liked to forget the past.

He lost himself in thought. Ever since the Crimson Red incident, they had all been a little bit paranoid and protective of Peter and Lotus. And that was just four years ago. Lotus was five now. And they weren't about to tell her who her real mother was.

He looked around again as he finished his smoothie. At the far distance, he could see Peter running like crazy towards him and his friends. He was visibly panting and sweating when he arrived at the table.

"They aren't here, are they?" He panted as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"No. But you did miss some poor dude that had like twelve kids following him, all asking for food, toys or money. One of them was a new born baby and his wife was nowhere in sight. That's what he gets for thinking with his wiener instead of his brain." Rocket finished his smoothie and turned to Peter. "Got the thing?"

Peter raised an eye brow and looked at Rocket like he didn't know what he was talking about. "What thing?"

"You can't fool me, Quill." He smirked. "I know what you been doing all day."

Peter sweated even more. Drax had woken up from his nap at Peter's arrival and he and Groot stared at Peter in amusement. They shared knowing smiles as they watched Peter turning redder with each second. "No, really. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, sure." Rocket mumbled as he smirked at Peter. He really was enjoying this moment.

"I am Groot." Groot complemented as he elbowed Peter. He smiled down at the half-human that was now as red as a tomato.

"Was it expensive?" Drax asked as he leaned down on the table, eager to listen to his nervous friend.

"A little…" Peter said as he rubbed a small pocket from his jacket. "Ok, it was more than a little…" He whispered.

Rocket unexpectedly slapped him on the back. "Well, atta boy, Quill. I seriously never thought that you will be the kind of man to take the next big step."

Peter smiled nervously as he tugged on his shirt collar. "Yeah, but I'll wait for the right moment. Which… is not now." He said as he looked behind Groot and saw that Gamora and Lotus approached with some bags and smiles on their faces. Peter quickly sat up more casually and hid his nerves with his usual smirk.

At the distance, Gamora looked radiant in her casual black and gray outfit that made her green skin outstanding. Lotus, on the other hand, was now five years old and very energetic. Her hair was brushed into two pony tails and she wore a pink shirt and dark blue pants. Her pink eyes almost shone in the distance. She will certainty grow up to be one beautiful woman.

Once Gamora and Lotus arrived, Gamora grabbed a chair and sat down, putting her only pair of nags on the floor. Lotus grabbed another one and sat beside Rocket, her favorite uncle. "Sorry we are late, but there was this lady in the baby store that wouldn't stop talking." Gamora said and looked at Peter and raised an eye brow. "Are you alright?'

"I'm fine, really. Nothing's wrong and it's a really sunny day. Nothing to worry about." He gave her a goofy smile. "How about you? Are you alright? And what about Lotus?"

Rocket stared at Peter as his left eye twitched. He face slapped. Lotus looked at each adult with confusion. Why was her uncle slapping his face? "Daddy, you're weird sometimes. And why do you look like a red balloon?"

Peter just laughed nervously. "It's just that the temperature outside is too hot, sweetie."

Gamora looked from side to side, searching for something that will indicate her about Peter's strange behavior. She turned her head towards Groot. "Is he fine?"

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

Gamora turned to look at Peter once more. His face was as bright as a tomato and noticeable sweat drops fell from his face. He also had this fake, nervous smile on his face. He looked at her and then at his friends. Then at her and then at Lotus. "Well…" He said as he stood up. "I think I need a… a… a glass of water!" He made a mad dash towards some place Gamora didn't know about. She watched him as he accidently stumbled upon some random guy and kept on running until he was out of site. Gamora turned to Rocket.

"Do male Terrans have a monthly cycle?"

Rocket started laughing hysterically along Drax and Groot at the sudden image that came to their minds. Gamora didn't find anything funny. At all. "I'm just asking. He's been acting kind of weird lately."

Rocket wiped away a tear as his laughter started to diminish. "No male has a monthly cycle! And if he had, he'll be an abomination!" He gave a few good chuckles before reducing down to just smiles. "Relax, Peter's just fine. Kind of…" He chuckled even more.

Lotus, in all her innocence, turned to Gamora. "What's a monthly cycle?"

Gamora looked nervous. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Lotus crossed her arms and scoffed. A cute frown forming on her face. "That's what everybody says."

Gamora slowly shook her head, still unsure of the situation. "I'll be on the Milano. Come on, Lotus." She stood up, picked her bags and walked away. She certainly needed vacations away from all of them.

Once Gamora was out of ear shot and out of sight, Rocket turned to Groot and Drax. "I think Quill is being too nervous about this."

"Why? I don't see why he should be nervous about." Drax said. "It's just a question."

"That's the problem, you dummy. It's THE question. Quill's fucking PROPOSING!" He yelled as he threw his hand in the air. He lowered them and his ears as well when he realized what he just said. Some people in near tables turned around to look at the three guardians in confusion.

Rocket growled at them. "What are you staring at!?" He snapped, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Assholes…" He mumbled, trying to hide his face under the table's length.

OOO

Two months later…

They both walked out of the fancy restaurant laughing and talking of different kinds of things as Peter lead Gamora into a small Xandarian garden. It was quiet and not that crowded so it was perfect. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it with black dressing pants. Gamora wore a simple white short dress and her hair down. They walked through the gardens in silence as they admired the flowers around, glowing in the night. Literary! They were yellow flowers that were only active at night and emitted a soft glow.

Peter tried not to sweat in front of the only woman he has ever loved. Tonight was the night.

They finally reached as small spot that was surrounded of the yellow flowers. Peter looked at Gamora. She was dazzling. Always been. He sighed and he looked up to her eyes.

"Gamora?"

He turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… It's something that I… well, it's complicated." He kneeled down on one knee and looked up at the very, very confused Gamora. "What I'm doing it's traditional on Earth but I just want to tell you something."

Gamora looked at him, still confused.

"Gamora, the day I meet you, I must admit it wasn't the best way to meet a woman such as you. But I wouldn't change a thing about it. You're wonderful, kind and a lovely person. You don't mind most of my stupidities and you love Lotus dearly. You're awesome and… and… and I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you."

Gamora looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, Peter. But why are you telling me this?"

Peter sighed and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and opened, revealing a silver ring with a diamond on the middle and two small emeralds on each side of it. It was simple but beautiful. "Gamora? Will you… will you marry me?"

Gamora looked at him in shook. "Yes…" She whispered.

"What was that?"

"YES! I will marry you!" She said happily.

Peter smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger. Gamora looked at the ring and tried not to cry from happiness. Peter stood up and was quickly kissed full on the lips by Gamora. He kissed her back with passion.

Yep. This is definitely his second best day ever. Now he just had to wait for the wedding…


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later…_

Peter took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed. He let himself smile. He shifted his body a little bit so he could more comfortable. He slid his arm around his wife's waist. Or at least the half of it, because of her growing belly. He rubbed his thumb against it, felling a spark of life growing inside. He could still not believe he was married to Gamora. Let alone having a child with her. Gamora always wanted a baby of her own. She told him that in their honeymoon two years ago.

Still, the last two years had been really eventful. Lots of birthdays, battles, punches, bar fights, the wedding, Lotus inventing her first gun (and accidentally sending him to the hospital) and now, he was going to have another baby.

It was crazy, but he wouldn't have it another way.

He opened his eyes as he felt Gamora shift her body so she could look him in the eye. She smiled at him with tired-looking eyes. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?"

She slowly grabbed Peter hand above her belly and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you nauseous? Hungry? Need a new pillow?" Then he panicked. "You are not going into labor right now, are you!?"

Gamora rolled her eyes at him. "Peter, I'm only six months."

His panic diminished and replaced it with a worried face. "But some pregnancies are premature and what if something happens to the both of you or what if you bleed too much and-" He shut up as Gamora placed her finger against his lips.

"You worry too much. Relax. I and the baby will be fine." He removed her finger. "Until then, you promised Lotus you will teach her how to ride the Milano today."

Peter frowned. "Do I have to? I mean, I'm still not sure if I should let her use something mechanic near me."

Gamora frowned as well. "She stopped inventing guns after THAT incident."

"She shot me in the arm." He recalled.

"It was an accident. And besides, she's getting really good at it."

Peter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll teach her. AS long as she doesn't bring a gun with her."

Gamora smirked. "She spends too much time with Rocket. I don't think that will be possible."

"Ja. Ja. Ja. Very funny, Gamora. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

She smiled. "Just go, ok? Knowing her, she's probably going to start the engines alone if you're not there on time."

"Shit…" He slowly got up the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

When Gamora and Peter married, they decided to stay in Peter's room and move Lotus to Gamora's room. The girl was excited to have her own room instead of sleeping in her dad's room. Nowadays, it's a total mess of mechanics, books and probably some leftover food. None of them wanted to know.

Lotus was now seven years old. Very intelligent and kind. But mischievous as well. She had also developed Peter's mocking attitude. Go figure. Also, Rocket had been teaching her mechanics since she was very little, so Lotus was technically a genius. Not even ten Nova Corps mechanics could compare to her. Kind of…

Peter rolled his eyes and washed his face. He quickly dried himself and dressed. He walked back to his room. He was wearing his usual gray shirt, pants and red leather jacket. "I'll be back later. Sleep all you want-" He stopped short as he saw that Gamora was already asleep. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He slowly made way through the room, to the stairs into the common room.

Groot was there in the common room, watering some potted plant. Peter could have sworn that that plant was NOT in that pot yesterday. Yesterday, the pot had nothing and now a small weed was growing there.

Groot noticed Peter standing there and smiled at him. "I am Groot." He greeted.

"Hey, Groot. See you're busy. I'll leave you to it. Say, have you seen Lotus?"

"I am Groot." He pointed towards Rocket's workshop.

"Thanks, Groot." He walked towards the workshop. Groot just keeps watering the small weed.

Peter reached the small messy workshop. A few years ago, this room was more collected. But that wasn't the case nowadays. He saw Rocket sitting on the floor fixing some random mechanic thing and Drax sitting on a chair drinking some beer. At this hour of the morning. Good grief…

"Hey there, Rocket."

"Shut up, Quill. I'm trying to fix this."

"I was just going to ask-"

"Shut the fuck up, Quill." The raccoon mumbled.

Peter turned his head towards Drax. Drax shrugged. "He's been very grumpy this morning."

"Where's Lotus?"

Drax took a sip of his beer. "She just walked away a few minutes ago. I believe she was going to start the engines or something."

Peter held his breath and ran pass the very confused Drax. Rocket looked up from his work and growled. "We're fucked up."

OOO

Peter climbed up the stairs to the deck and saw her there. Lotus. She had her short legs swinging back and forth in the captain's chair. Peter smirked as he slowly walked towards the chair. This was his chance. He could scare her off. He slowly raised his hands and reached for the chair. He could put a good prank on his daughter.

That was not possible.

Just when Peter was about to scream or something, the chair spun around. Lotus was sitting there with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey, pops. What are you doing?"

Peter lowered his arms in defeat. "Aww… Lotus. Why do you have to ruin my fun?"

Lotus shrugged. "I just like to tease you as much as you like to tease uncle Rocket. It's just a cycle." Lotus was wearing a pink shirt and some baggy khaki pants with pink converse sneakers (something that she declared it was the BEST birthday present ever! Peter found them on a store that sold Earth stuff.) Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail and her pink eyes combined with the pink tips of her long blonde hair.

"You weren't about to start the engines, right?" He asked eyeing Lotus, but the worry was noticeable on his voice.

Lotus scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Of course not."

Peter looked at her.

"Kind of…" She shrunk in the chair.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Maybe? Yes." Lotus finally gave up and got off the chair. Peter sat down and motioned Lotus to sit on his lap. She did as told and Peter turned around, facing the many different controls of the Milano.

"Ok, then. Let's start."

OOO

Gamora opened the fridge and looked around for berries. Because of her pregnancy, she was constantly eating and she felt fat. Peter always told her that looked even prettier when pregnant. Might be true, but she still hated eating for two. There were no berries in the fridge so she settled for a bag of chips. She took a chair and slowly sat down. Her growing belly didn't allow her to walk properly and sometimes she felt very uncomfortable. But she still wanted the baby. And each of the guardians were very caring and even Rocket knitted a baby hat. Or at least he tried… He just ended up throwing away the failed work and cursed it.

Maybe pregnancy had its advantages.

She stills remembers clearly when she told Peter she was pregnant. At first, she was hesitant but after seeing Peter's excited faced and running around the Xandarian Mall screaming that he was going to have a new baby, all her fear and hesitation was gone. She will never forget it. And she will never forget Lotus' face when she was told that she was going to be a big sister, she ran around the whole Milano. She even stayed up that night with Rocket building a crib. Such a sweetheart. It was even her own design.

Every time she was around Groot, he will follow her like an obedient puppy and will get very protective sometimes. She had a strong theory that Groot knew that she was pregnant way before she knew about it herself or had the symptoms. She was also convinced that if Groot knew that, then he should probably 'feel' what was the baby's gender. Then there was Drax. Though he was always looking out for her and the baby, he was looking out more for Peter. Sometimes he will tell him what to do on Labor Day and other stuff a man should do or know while his wife is pregnant. Experience, she guessed.

She finally finished the bag of chips and threw it away in the trash can. She was wearing a maternity black shirt with one pair of exercise gray pants. She got up of her chair and walked into the common room, see what Groot was up to. Indeed, he was there putting soil in that small pot. She smiled and sat beside him. "Hello, Groot."

"I am Groot." He greeted as he finished putting soil in the pot.

"What do you have there?"

"I am Groot."

Gamora could translate some of Groot's language, but she couldn't most of the time. "You know what? Surprise me. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly, the ship started to shake. Groot surrounded Gamora with one arm and grabbed the pot with the other. In a few seconds, the shaking ceased.

"What the fuck was that!?" She heard Rocket shout from the workshop.

"Sorry!" Lotus shouted from the deck.

"Yeah, Sorry!" Peter followed.

Gamora rolled her eyes. Guess the driving lessons are over for today. She rubbed her belly automatically. Groot looked down at her, then at her belly. "I am Groot."

"What?"

"I am Groot."

"You really think so?"

Groot nodded. He just told Gamora not to worry, that everything is going to fine. But of course, they were the Jackasses of the Galaxy. What can go wrong?

No, really. What can go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

She liked reading. She loved it. It was old fashioned, but she loved it. It made her feel she was closer to Terra, her dad's home planet. There, as her dad told her, people read books instead of high tech tablets. And they wouldn't read only the news as most do in Xandar, they read almost about everything. Lotus sighed as she finally finished (for the twelve-time) her favorite fairy tale book, Beauty and the Beast. Her grandpa, Yondu, had 'found it' in some strange place and gave it to her as a fifth birthday present. It was a long book, but it was worth the time to read it. She'll probably read it again soon. Her dad told her it was a Terran fairy tale. There weren't many fairy tales in other planets and every time she found one, it was Terran. Like Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, Snow White and some story from a red hooded girl that went to take some cookies for her grandma in the middle of a forest.

She frowned. She liked the story, but for some strange reason, she never EVER liked the color red.

She made the book float in a pink aura and placed it over the small metal nightstand and turned off the lights. Yes, she had powers. Energy powers. She could create force fields, shot energy blasts and stuff like that. But she needed some practice. She yawned and closed her eyes. She had always had a grudge with the color red. Never liked it. Something about it made her shiver. Red was the color of most species blood. It was the color of Terran blood. She knew because… she once accidentally shot her dad in the arm… but it was an accident! Honest!

Still, she never liked it. Sometimes, in her dreams, she will have nightmares about red eyes. It was disturbing. She had never met someone with red eyes. Not that she could think of.

She shook her head and decided to take a small nap before they arrived at Knowhere. Her dad didn't like to go to Knowhere, nor her mom or her uncles. They said that it was not suitable for a seven-year-old girl to go there. But she always managed to convince them to go there by convincing Rocket that he could find good materials for his inventions. It always worked and it worked this time. That way, she could secretly go to Stan Lee's comic book shop and buy his comics. Or at least those she could afford. Because the rest of her money was to buy a gift for her dad for his birthday in the next week and to get some book she had been so hungry to read.

She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier… until they closed completely.

OOO

Peter slowly parked the Milano in Knowhere's parking spot and made sure it was well parked. He got up and walked down to the common room where Groot, Gamora, Rocket, and Drax waited. "Everybody ready?"

"Not yet," Gamora said. "Lotus hasn't come down in a while."

Peter nodded. "I'll go check on her. Wait here."

"Why do I have to wait for you, jackass?" Rocket asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and walked towards Lotus' room upstairs. He slowly opened the door and took a peek inside. He had to admit. A war had been going on this room because it was a total disaster. Not even he could create a mess this big. He'll have to lecture Lotus about hygiene and organization. Not that he knew much about organization himself. He walked towards the girl and shacked her shoulder gently.

"Lotus? Lotus?"

The girl mumbled something between the lines 'Five more minutes, daddy'. Peter rolled his eyes. "Hey, we arrived already."

Lotus sat up straight. She got up, grabbed her wallet and ran outside her room. Peter smiled.

OOO

The streets of Knowhere were always so crowded. Peter placed a protective hand over Lotus' shoulder and the other around Gamora's waist. "Alright, you know the rules, Lotus. Stay close to Gamora, ok?"

Lotus rolled her eyes. "OK. But we have to go to the book store."

Peter turned to Gamora. "Will you to be alright?"

"Yes, we will. Even pregnant I can still kick some ass. Just in case."

Peter smiled. "Alright. We'll meet here in two hours."

"Ok."

As Peter walked away, Lotus turned to her mom, grinning. "So, mom. How about we get to go and search for my birthday present for dad?"

Gamora smiled. "Sure, sweetie. But slowly, ok?" She patted her belly. "I don't want to risk anything."

"You're right. I don't want to risk my little brother or sister! Let's go!" But as soon as Lotus turned around, she slammed her nose into some poor soul that fell on the floor. She rubbed her nose and looked down at the fallen man. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see where I was going and-"

"Why does this always happen to me?" The man rose up and towered Lotus. She frowned when she discovered who he was.

"Oh, great. It's you. I regret all my apologies," She did a small bow, mocking him. "And I hope you die, you selfish bastard."

"Lotus!" Gamora said, signaling her to stay behind her. The girl did as told, but that didn't stop her from mumbling some things a seven-year-old should not be saying.

Gamora turned her towards the man. "Collector." Her voice was like poison.

The Collector cleaned his tunics and nodded at Gamora. "Darling, Gamora! What a wonderful surprise!" He looked at Lotus and frowned. "And you brought the pesky little rat-"

"That's enough! I know you two had your own story but I'm really not in the mood to listen to it now." Gamora defended Lotus. Lotus, on the other hand, stuck her tongue towards the Collector.

The Collector felt disgusted. He turned to look at Gamora. Then at her belly. "Why, Gamora! You look dazzlingly! How many months?"

"None of your business, freak!" Lotus interrupted. Gamora sighed, but she had to agree with Lotus.

"We were already leaving. Come on, Lotus." Gamora grabbed Lotus hand and walked pass the Collector.

"Just a second, darling." He stopped them.

Gamora and Lotus looked at him. He grinned. "Maybe you should watch that girl of yours. You know what happened 'last time'."

"Last time? What last time?" Lotus asked Gamora. Gamora growled inwardly. She did remember that time. Lotus was a baby and her mother, her 'biological' mother, Crimson Red, kidnapped her. But of course, they swore not to tell Lotus. And here was this son of a bitch spilling the beans.

"Nothing, Lotus. Let's go." Gamora took Lotus' hand and walked away.

The Collector grinned at the pair. Surely, he had seen the girl a few times in the past seven years… and it never ended well. Usually ended with him hovering inside a pink force field above lots of kids and shake him so his pockets could spill the money. Stupid Peter's girl. But the only thing that interested him about her was the amount of power growing inside her. And now inside the baby Gamora was carrying. But… no big deal. He turned around and started to walk away. It was no big deal. Was it?

Was it!?


	4. Chapter 4

Lotus never found the perfect birthday present for her dad. Or the book she wanted. And Stan's comic shop was closed. Darn. She wanted a comic. And it turned out that Peter had gotten Gamora a small teddy bear for the baby. Go figure.

She and Gamora just ended eating some soups because Gamora was hungry. Lotus had learned that pregnant women had to be pleased. She learned the hard way once…

Never to speak of it again.

Anyway, they arrived back at the Milano, setting a course to wherever the stars lead them as Lotus always said. And she and her dad, Peter, decided to have a long dance-off. The problem was, Peter was now tired. 56 dance-off's in a row? Not cool. But Lotus was the exception. She had all the energy in the universe.

"That's it. We are done."

"Come on, dad!"

"Nope."

"One more time."

"I said NO."

"Only more three minutes?"

"Let me think… how about… NO."

"Dad!"

"Sorry. Nope."

"It's just one dance-off! Are you afraid that I will win?" Lotus smirked. That comment always worked.

Peter frowned and growled. "Fine."

Lotus made a silent fist bump in the air and hit the play bottom. On her first birthday, she was giving a tape full of 80s songs along with her very own Walkman. They got themselves in position next to one another. They were about to dance their father/daughter song, 'We're not gonna take it' from Twisted Sister. "Ready?" Lotus asked.

"Yep," Peter replied.

"One, two-"

They were interrupted by Rocket's angry shouting from the other room. "Hey! Would you keep it down!? My ears are practically bleeding!"

Peter smirked. "No. I really want to dance now."

"No time! Nova Prime wants us back in headquarters! NOW!"

Lotus' eyes shone with a strange spark. She clapped her hands together. "I get to see Polaris…" She said in a dreamy state.

Polaris was Nova Prime's grandson and he and Lotus had known each other since she was one year old. Also, Lotus second best friend after her dad, Rocket and Groot coming in third. Gamora was her only female friend, though. Peter raised a questionable eyebrow at her. Lotus looked at him and quickly took a more casual pose. "Not… that I care. We usually play cards together, but the bastard doesn't like to get touched. I don't know why." She did know why, but she had sworn not to tell. Pinkie promise. It was sacred.

Peter sighed. _'Come on! She's just seven!' _he thought as he walked back on the deck to pilot the Milano back to Xandar.

OOO

The trip wasn't that long. They weren't that far from Xandar. They just needed to stop for gas, grab a bite to eat (because Gamora said so) and set course to Xandar. Once they arrived, they quickly made their way towards the conference room where they usually got their missions and sat around it, waiting for Nova Prime.

And it was also the same conference room where Lotus was kidnapped when she was a baby. Peter didn't want to remember that. Nor he wanted to tell Lotus. In fact, he didn't tell her anything about it. Nothing about the kidnapping or the origin of her powers. Or her mother.

But… the past is in the past and Crimson Red hasn't come back to bother them so… why tell her?

Nova Prime finally came inside the room, her grandson, Polaris, followed her. He was a nine-year-old boy with snow-white hair and dazzling blue eyes. He wore formal clothing like his grandma, his school uniform. It was a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with matching dressing pants and black dressing shoes. And dark blue gloves.

Lotus saw Polaris and waved at him. Polaris smiled and waved back. Nova Prime greeted the guardians. "Good evening, guardians." She was serious. She walked forward and Polaris sat beside Lotus. Lotus leaned a little bit closer to him. He backed away a little automatically because her dad was there… looking at him. Peter even made that gesture with his fingers slashing his neck and then punching his hand with his fist. Polaris gulped.

Peter liked the boy. But come on! They were just kids!

Nova Prime just sighed. "Polaris? Will you mind to take Lotus to another room? We need to talk about adult things."

Polaris just nodded and stood up along with Lotus. They walked towards the doors and into the hallway, out of the guardians' watchful eye. When the kids were out of earshot, Nova Prime sighed. "I don't know how to say this."

"Then say it. We can take anything you tell us." Rocket said.

"The Orb was stolen. Again. For the third time."

The guardians stayed silent. The Orb was stolen again? Come on!

Rocket's eye twitched a little bit. It was because of that thing that his friends were almost killed twice. When they met and when Lotus was kidnapped. Drax felt a lot, a LOT of rage trying to break down its barriers. Groot seemed a little bit cranky with the news. Gamora took slow breaths. This was definitely not the kind of news she wanted to get when pregnant. Peter… took it worse than all of them together. The Orb had been the key to the worst suffering ever. That thing was used to kill planets and to kill Groot. Once. Then, it was used on him with mind control to kill his friends and his daughter. Of course, it was not his fault that he could control it so mysteriously. But… he almost DID kill them… He just looked at the floor.

"YOU SAID SEVEN YEARS AGO THAT THIS THING WAS FUCKING SAFE!" Rocket snapped. He stood up in his own seat and threw his arms in the air. "THAT NOBODY COULD STEAL IT AGAIN! NOW LOOK AT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

"Enough! We tried our best but unfortunately, the Orb was stolen by someone that knows us well from the inside."

Peter just stayed quiet as Rocket and the rest protested and yelled at Nova Prime. He wanted to join this small revolution, but somehow, the words wouldn't find his mouth. He thought of Lotus. She can't know about this. The less she knew, the better.

He thought he heard something. Nova Prime's mumbling and the angry shouts of the guardians. He didn't know how much time he had been in that kind of trance, but he quickly snapped out of it with Gamora's violent shaking of his arm. "Peter!"

"What…"

Gamora looked at him with concern. Nova Prime cleared her throat. "We found traces of the thief in the crime scene and… and…"

Peter held his breath.

"…Crimson Red was there."

"Great… the Crimson Bitch is back…" Rocket mumbled. They all knew that Crimson Red was alive. But they didn't know when she would strike back. Guess it was after six years.

"And we tracked down the Orb's signal. It's heading to Terra."

Peter had enough. He was sure he will soon die of a heart attack. He slowly stood up, turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Peter?" Gamora asked with concern.

Peter, however, stopped. And fell on the floor with a loud 'thump!', unconscious.

OOO

"Why would your grandma tell us to go away? I mean, we have heard worst things like how they murdered someone or something."

Polaris just shrugged as they walked the long hallway. After almost getting in trouble with some guards. But that was bound to happen when you are hanging out with Meredith Lotus Quill, the 'Star-Mistress' as she liked to call herself. She had been spending too much time with her dad.

"I mean, sure, we are kids. But one day we will be defending the galaxy like our parents and their parents and their parents-"

"Lotus?" Polaris finally.

"Yes?" She looked at him with dreamy eyes. There they were, the prince finally admitted his feelings for the water flower...

"You have too big of an imagination."

"Oh…" She looked away.

Awkward…

"So, what do you think their meeting is about?" She asked casually, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Polaris shrugged again. "I don't know. Probably something very important if they wanted us out of the room." He rubbed his gloved hands. "Besides, I believe we are too young for those kinds of meetings."

Lotus rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure…" She looked at him. "So, how is it the 'situation' going?"

"Well, I guess…"

"Can you take the gloves off?"

"No." He said firmly. Lotus looked at him in disappointment.

"I'm telling you, Polaris. If you don't-"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"…ok. Let's… let's just go back."

OOO

The guardians surrounded Peter in an attempt to wake him up. "It must be the fucking impression." Then he shrugged. "Or he just died of a heart attack."

"I am Groot."

At that comment, Gamora started to shake Peter. "Come on, wake up!"

Peter just moaned, but he didn't wake up. Suddenly, the doors opened and Lotus and Polaris stood there. Lotus looked at the group in confusion and worry. "Um… why is my dad laying on the floor?"

Gamora looked at Lotus and gave a weak smile. "Nothing, sweetie. It just that your dad is overwhelmed."

"Because we are going to fucking Terra, thank you very much!" Rocket said, still annoyed.

"Terra!?" Lotus eyes shone with excitement. Oh dear…


	5. Chapter 5

She sat on her worn out captain chair in her spaceship. Disgusting spaceship. But it was all she could afford. For six years, she had been hiding in this place, rooting herself in the shadows, making a plan, waiting for the right moment to make her move. The moment where her enemies thought that everything was going to be perfect. Oh how wrong they were.

She placed the Orb above her lap as she drive the ship. She removed the red hood from her face, revealing a large scar across her right eye. A scar she got from her last battle against Peter Quill. He had supposed to kill her with that stupid Orb, but he didn't. She escaped the blast by an inch, costing her the right eye and a large scar across it. Lost one beautiful red eye. She licked her blood red lips as she put her red hair behind her ear.

Now she will have to take the spaceship and go to her next destination. She has some business to attend to. This was going to be so much fun and she swore, in the name of Stan Lee, that nothing was going to stop her now. She had new friends there.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Gamora asked, looking at Peter who was passing through their room. Gamora was sitting at the edge of their bed, concerned for her husband and everything that has been happening.

Peter sighed and keep walking. "This wasn't supposed to be happening."

"Should we…"

"No."

Gamora looked at Peter. "Peter, she needs to know."

Peter stopped passing and sat down with Gamora, hugging her with one arm and the other rubbing her belly. "I know, it's just that… not yet. I'm not ready to tell her yet."

Gamora hugged him back. "You should, though."

"I know. I'll tell her, but not now."

"As you wish." Gamora whispered. She knew that not telling Lotus about the situation was wrong. But she also knew that Peter was in no condition to deal with this either.

"And all of a sudden we have to… to…"

"Go to Terra?"

Peter stayed quiet. They were already on their way there. As much as he loved the planet, he never liked to talk about it. Mostly what happened there so many years ago. Gamora knew that story of course, she didn't need to ask. They promised each other no more secrets when they married, so they just spilled them out to each other. And boy, they were a lot of secrets.

"It's just… I haven't been there since…"

"Don't, Peter. The past is in the past and crying over it, won't change it." Gamora said. "Let's go. We are closer to Terra than ever before." She stood up, taking Peter with her. "And… I'm pretty sure Lotus is very excited about this."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Milano…_

"Terra! Oh my galaxies! We are going to Terra!" Lotus said as she fixed a lose cable on her uncle's gun.

Rocket, on the other side of the workshop, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Terra. How fun…" He resumed counting and separating some wires. "Listen, IT. Terra is a no good planet. Full of junk. Like your dad."

"And I read it was full of mindless raccoons. Like you." Lotus smirked, knowing that the comment bothered her uncle.

Rocket glared at Lotus as he folded his ears in frustration. "There ain't no thing like me, except me, IT. Now shut it. And I'm not mindless!"

"Come on, uncle Rocket. I'm just messing with you. Don't be a party popper."

"I'm not! I just don't like it when you mess with me, IT!"

"You know I love you, uncle Rocket. And… you love me back."

"Not true."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes- wait, what?"

Lotus smirked. Her uncle always fell for that trick. Using his own words and twisting them against himself. A trick that she learned from Gamora to get easy information. Suddenly, Drax walked into the workshop. He smiled down at Lotus. "We are approaching Terra. I suggest that you come over to the deck to witness the sight of the planet." Then he turned to Rocket. "And I suggest you pick this mess up."

"No fucking way. I like it like this."

"Suit yourself. But I warn you, when we enter Terra's atmosphere, some of this stuff might blow because it is not safely packed. Not to mention that friend Peter might kill you afterwards."

Rocket's eye twitched. His babies blowing up? His guns? His bombs? His life's work? No fucking way! He started to pick up lose wires and stored them into boxes and then proceeded to the bombs.

"We are that close to Terra already?" Lotus asked, leaving the gun unattended.

"Yes, dear niece. That's why I called you so you could enjoy the view."

Lotus ran past Drax, towards the stairs, into the deck. She gasped as she saw a peek of the planet called Terra. It was white, probably snow or the North Pole she read in her books. Did Santa really existed? Because aliens do.

She ran towards the window and pressed her hands against it. A globe of beautiful tones of green, white and blue stood in the middle of the space. Part of it was sunny, part of it was dark. So it had night and day, sweet.

"So beautiful…"

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Peter's reflection shone on the window. "Yeah, quite the beauty right?"

Lotus turned her head towards her dad. "Why didn't you ever came back, this is awesome!"

Peter looked at her. "I think I told you that story already."

"Oh, right." She did in fact remembered the stories of the woman she was named after, Meredith Quill, her grandmother. She also remembered why her dad didn't come back to Terra, or Earth as he called it. "Say, what will Groot say if hook him up with a Terran flower?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because he's right behind you."

Lotus turned around and indeed, Groot stood there, looking at her. "I am Groot."

Lotus gave a nervous chuckle. "And… are you into sunflowers?"

* * *

"Why? Why? WHY!? Why do the UFOs always have to land on my tower!? WHY!? Do I have a magnet for aliens or something!? I don't think I invented that!" The man shouted from inside the tower, throwing his hands in the air in true frustration, looking through the window. "Dammit! Fuck those aliens!"

A red haired woman placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Relax, Tony. They might be friendly. After all, they just landed and they haven't shoot us right away, which is a good sign."

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper…" The man called Tony shook his head in disagreement. "If I can recall correctly, which I do, seven years ago, a mad alien that believed himself to be a god from Asgard, no offence to Thor, tried to rule and practically destroyed Earth with a bunch of Chitauri! So yeah, I don't like aliens. They might be here to try and taste our flesh and bones. I probably will taste too delicious for them."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "We should give them a chance."

"No way."

"Nick Fury said so. They asked permission to land and he gave them permission to land in Avengers Tower."

"Fuck Crazy Eye."

"By the way, he is on his way."

"Great! That way I can test my new armor on him! Do you think I should try the blaster first? Or the plasma gun?"

"Tony…"

"What?"

"Just be nice."

"No."

Pepper looked at him.

"What? I'm Tony motherfucking Iron-Man Stark and I behave as I want."

Pepper slapped his shoulder. Tony rubbed it. "Except when my dear wife wants me to be nice to some aliens…"


	6. Chapter 6

The guardians stood in front of some humans, plus Thor, that stared back with insecurity, confusion and some of them with hatred. _Racists towards green skinned girls. Typical_. Gamora thought. Peter told her to stay on the ship with Lotus, insisting that this situation was nothing a pregnant woman had to deal with, neither a seven year old girl, but she got all hormonal on him so he just let them tag along.

Peter had his mask on, so the human couldn't know he was kind of a human. He wanted to know what they thought of the guardians first. Rocket sat on Groot's shoulder, inspecting each of the humans, searching for any sings of weapons or traps. Drax just looked at the humans. Lotus… well, Peter had to hold her from running towards them with millions of questions waiting to explode.

"Hello." He greeted. Kind of… "We come in peace. We mean no harm."

"You speak English?" A human in the far corner with glasses and purple shirt asked.

"Dah! Sure, man!"

"That doesn't mean we can trust you." A scary looking red haired woman standing along with a man with a bow (who uses that in these era?) who was also glaring.

"But you should." Peter said. "And you will… kind of."

"Why should we?" The woman asked again.

"Because… Because- ah shit! Will you cut that out!?" Peter said to Lotus, who was currently punching him on the ribs so he could let her go.

"No!"

"I think I did spoiled you." Peter mumbled.

Rocket laughed on the background, mumbling something to Groot between the words like '_I told him so!'_.

"Just who the fuck are you?" A man with a shirt that said 'I am Iron –Man' said.

"Tony…" Another red haired woman, who seemed to be the man's wife, elbowed him.

"Oh, right. I forgot the introductions. We are the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter said. But just in seconds, Thor, who almost anyone in the galaxy knew about, grabbed Peter's hand and shook it 'slightly'. (Peter's whole body was shaking, so… yeah.)

"You must be the Star-Lord! I must say it is a pleasure to meet you in person! I have heard so much about you and the Guardians of the Galaxy! You're such heroes. Thank you for stopping Ronan the Accuser even thought I could have done it myself, but I was too far to do so." He stopped his greetings and left Peter looking very dizzy.

"Yeah… Nice meeting you too in person, Thor."

"Is it true you can hold a-"

Peter quickly changed the subject. "Will you mind introducing your friends here, Thor?"

"Oh, yes!" Thor turned to the humans. "They, along with myself, are called the Avengers, defenders of Midgard."

"Earth." They all said at once.

"Or Earth. This are the assassins, the Black Widow and the Hawkeye."

"You might call them bitch number 1 and bitch number 2."

"Tony!" They all said. The guardians looked at each other in confusion.

"Sorry. I was just kidding. I'm Tony Stark. Or Iron Man as everybody else know me for. Billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist." Tony turned to Thor. "I'll make the intros for now, so go clean you hammer or something."

"Mjolnir does not need cleaning." Thor mumbled.

Tony turned to the guardians. "Like I said, I'm Tony. You already know Thor and Black Widow and Hawkeye, who also goes for Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. The guy with the glasses and purple shirt on the far corner is the Hulk, or Bruce Banner. He's really shy but he has some serious anger issues that literary go green."

Bruce glared at Tony from the corner. Tony just ignored him. Tony continued. "This is my wife, Pepper. And Popsicle over there is Steve Rogers, aka Captain fucking America."

Steve smiled at the guardians.

Peter on the other hand… "That can't be true. I read that guy's comic when I was a kid and he was dead."

"Well, I am alive and- wait, you read those silly old things?" Steve asked.

Peter nodded.

"How did they even get into space?"

"Oh, that… I'll explain later… probably. But let me tell you, I'm your biggest fan!"

Lotus elbowed him on the ribs. "Dad… don't start fanboying now!" She mumbled to him.

"Oh right. This is my daughter, Lotus. Pink eyed girl. Don't worry, its normal." He turned his head towards Gamora. "She is my wife, Gamora. Ex-assassin and she can still kick your ass while pregnant. Believe me, I know." Then he turned his head towards Drax. "He is Drax. He also has anger issues. The walking tree over there is called Groot."

"I am Groot."

"And that's the only thing he can say. Even though he means different stuff. And the little pest hanging from him, is a talking raccoon."

"You can even say my name, bitch!? My name is Rocket!" Rocket shouted.

Peter just showed his middle finger towards him.

Steve looked traumatized by the raccoon while Bruce looked at him with curiosity. "He just talked." He said.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because raccoons don't usually talk around here."

"I'm not Terran."

Natasha, the scary looking lady as lotus thought, looked at Peter. "And you are?"

"Oh right. I'm known as Star-Lord." He scratched his head.

"Or Star-Asshole."

"Shut the fuck up, Rocket."

"That is not a name. It's just a stupid name like 'Iron-Man'." The man with the bow said.

"Hey!" Tony shouted.

"I like you already, pal." Rocket said to Clint, who still looked unsure if raccoons should really talk.

"My name is… Peter Quill."

The Avengers looked at each other. "That's a human name." Natasha commented, getting suspicious.

"That's the thing." Peter pressed a bottom on his ear and his mask disintegrated, revealing his face. Human.

Steve looked at him. "So that explains the comics."

"And why he speaks English." Bruce mumbled. He was more amazed by the mask, though.

"You're human?" Tony asked.

Gamora, knowing that Peter didn't want to talk about that, stepped in for him. "Half-human. We don't know his other half yet."

"And we might have to interrogate you." A voice came from behind the Avengers. They turned around to look at a man in a black coat and eye patch standing there. Nick Fury.

"Nicky! Bout time you joined the party!" Tony said.

Nick Fury looked at Tony and rolled his one good eye in annoyance. "No time for your stupidities, Stark." He turned to the guardians. "We might need to talk some business."

"Hey! He is bald! Like uncle Drax! I actually thought that he was the only guy in the galaxy that was bald. Guess that theory is wrong." Lotus commented.

Lotus hopped up and down in excitement. Drax, Groot and Rocket shrugged. Gamora just placed a hand on her six month belly, eyeing with suspicion at this so called Black Widow. Peter just gulped.

"Um? Can she just stay here?" Peter looked at Lotus. "I don't want her in grown up stuff."

"Hey! By Knowhere laws, I'm already a grown up!" Lotus said.

"Nice try, Lotus. But you're staying here." Peter said.

Nick Fury raised an eye brow. "You are willing to leave a kid with a bunch of unstable strangers?" He said, referring to the Avengers.

"She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, that's why I want to go to your little reunion."

"No." Peter said firmly.

"Darn…"

"And besides, the Avengers need to be in that reunion. Gamora here will stay with her. Because I don't trust her to go unsupervised." Peter said.

"Then in that case…" Tony said. "They can stay in the living room. There is a TV, some games, kitchen, you name it."

"Fine." Nick Fury said. "They can stay in the living room as long as they stay there."

"Great!" Peter said. "Now, let's go down to business, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

After Peter explained everything to the Avengers and Nick Fury, the humans seemed to think over the situation. There was this crazy lady in a red cape that came here with something the guardians called an 'Infinity Stone'. Thor knew about this, but Peter shushed him before he spilled the beans. After doing so, Peter proceeded to explain that she was heading here and the rest they didn't know about. They didn't know what this 'Crimson Red' was planning. Or why she came to Earth in the first place.

All what they could tell about her was that she was trouble from head to toe. Peter left out some info like, he could control an Infinity Stone or the fact that Crimson was actually Lotus' biological mother. And a bunch of other stuff he didn't trust the Avengers to know of. Like how he got into space in the first place. Or why Rocket could speak or why there was a walking plant in the room.

"Let me get this straight." Nick Fury said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Peter learned that he was the ex-director of an organization that Captain America (his childhood hero) had to destroy because it was infiltrated by some other organization called Hydra. And those were the bad guys. "You been send here by some organization called the 'Nova Corps' to warn us about this woman named Crimson Red-"

"Crimson Bitch." Rocket corrected.

Nick just ignored him. "-That has something called an Infinity Stone. But you don't know why."

"Probably because… I don't know… She's crazy mad!" Peter said.

"I believe you had encounters with her before." Natasha said, watching the guardians with a suspicious eye.

Peter was going to answer, but Rocket beat him to it. "Oh, believe us. He had some pretty hot encounters with her in the past!" He was hit on the shoulder by Drax. "And some of them almost resulted in our destruction."

"Thank you, Drax." Peter said.

"Bitch…" Rocket mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"What was that?" Peter asked, pretending he didn't heard anything.

"Nothing."

"Anyway…" Peter resumed. "Yeah. We hate her so fucking much, we just want her to turn into ashes and vanish away into the underworld."

"You hate her that much?" Tony asked.

"I haven't finished expressing myself." Peter continued. "She's a fucking bitch that kidnapped my daughter when she was just a baby. She also broke Rocket's ribs once, Drax's arm, and torn off Groot's arms and legs."

The Avengers seemed a little bit terrified by that commented. Peter smiled.

"Oh, relax. They grow up again. He's a tree."

The humans seemed to calm down a bit. "Then what happened?" Pepper, Tony's wife, asked.

Peter looked at her. "I… rather not talk about that. Anyway, the Nova Corps send us here to aid you now that Crimson is coming or if she's already on Earth."

Nick Fury seemed to contemplate every word from Peter. The guys with the bow did so as well. But Mr. Bow seemed more uncomfortable by Rocket then the rest of the Guardians.

OOO

Meanwhile…

"Can I touch this, mom?"

"No."

"Can I destroy their TV so I can see how it is built?"

"No."

Gamora sat in a comfy couch in the Avengers' living room while she stroked her belly and watched as Lotus walking back and forth, examining anything and everything in her way. Gamora almost wanted to laugh at the girl's excitement.

"And this?" Lotus pointed at their microwave.

"No."

"_I don't believe that Miss Quill should be attempting to disarm a property that is not hers."_ A voice with a different kind of accent spoke from behind Gamora and Lotus. Gamora pulled out her sword and turned around, Lotus behind her. She raised an eye brow in confusion at… nothing.

"Who are you… strange… voice on the walls?" Gamora asked.

The voice replied right away. _"My name is Jarvis. I am an artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark-"_ Jarvis was interrupted by a hovering Lotus. She used her powers to hover in the hair and flew side to side, trying to find the strange voice from the walls. She was surrounded by her pink aura.

"An A.I.? Awesome! So tell me, what can you do? Oh my galaxies! That's super sweet! An A.I.! I hadn't had too many opportunities to meet one. Tony Stark created you? How old are you?"

Gamora lowered her sword a little bit. "Lotus? Please get down from there."

The girl did as told and landed beside her mother. "Still, that's awesome."

Jarvis would have laughed if he could. "_I was instructed by Mr. Stark to guide to the conference room."_

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Gamora asked.

"Come on, mom! Don't be a party pooper! Let's just do as he says. Besides, you're a trained ex-assassin and I have some awesome super powers. I think we will be fine if something happens."

"_Very well. Please exit the room and walk the hallway to the left all the way to a pair of metal doors_."

OOO

"Will you cut that out, Quill!? I'm this close to tear out your precious little eyes!"

"It's not my fault! Making fun of you is way too fun! I can't help it!"

While Peter and Rocket fought, on the other side of the room, Tony almost feel from his chair while laughing hysterically loud and Pepper just rolled her eyes at his husband. Groot and Drax were just looking at the pair. Must be something normal. Natasha, Clint and Bruce glared at them. They seemed to be two copies of different realities Tonys! Steve looked a little uncomfortable by the whole argument and Nick Fury just glared at them with his one good eye. When he said he wanted to get to know this guys just for the sake of his planet, he wasn't counting that they will be a bunch of Tonys!

Tony was probably having the best day ever. The bastard.

So he made Tony tell his A.I. to go fetch the other two, Gamora and Lotus, with the idea that they might get those two bitched to behave. Or at least the pregnant woman might do it. He couldn't be sure about the girl. He had a bad feeling that she was just like her dad.

In a matter of seconds, the doors slammed open, revealing a green skinned woman and a pink eyed girl. Peter and the raccoon kept on fighting. The raccoon, or Rocket as he called himself, looked at Gamora and Lotus and gulped. Peter however…

"You really believe staying quiet is going to safe you? And- Gamora's behind me isn't she?"

Rocket nodded slowly. Peter gulped and turned around with a goofy smile as he looked at Gamora.

"Gamora! My dear sweet badass wife! What brings you here?"

"What brings me here? Let me see…" She seemed to think for a moment. "Well, the A.I. told me that you were bothering Rocket and you know how trigger happy he is. Did you what could have caused that!?" Gamora looked at him in the eye.

Peter sweated. "Yeah… I think I know…"

"And you that you shouldn't be bothering him?"

"Yes…" Peter said. "But, honey! It's too much fun to mess with him!"

"No buts! You were the one that wanted a good impression on the humans! What were you planning? To blame it all to Rocket!?"

Tony fell from his seat while laughing. Peter nodded at Gamora while looking at the floor, feeling like a little kid being grounded.

"That's it. Lotus?" Gamora turned to Lotus. The girl, in fact, rubbed her hands.

"This will be good."

Peter looked scared for a moment. "What… what are you doing, Lotus?"

Lotus raised one single hand up in the air and Peter levitated six feet over the table in a pink aura. He screamed and the Avengers looked surprised. Even Tony stopped laughing. Was that… the girl doing that?

Peter screamed. "Ok, I'm sorry! Just put me down!"

"No." Lotus replied.

"Lotus…"

"What can I say? I'm just like you. And besides, I never get to do this."

Peter glared at her. Lotus gave him a weak smile. "Ok…"

With a wave of her hand, Peter was dropped over the table. "Ouch… My nose."

Rocket laughed at Peter, and the rest gave small chuckles. Except Nick Fury. He growled inwardly. He didn't asked for another set of Avengers. Let alone space Avengers. Why was his life so miserable?


	8. Chapter 8

She stretched her neck as the man in front of her spoke of many things from Earth. And how much he wanted to destroy it. Especially those 'Avengers.'

Crimson had heard this story twice. It made her think that she had made the right decision in uniting forces with this guy. "And I want to end with those Guardians of the Galaxy. You have a deal, Loki."

Loki, brother of Thor, gave Crimson an evil smirk. "You brought the Infinity Stone?"

"Yes. But none of us can touch it. Or we will disintegrate. There are only two beings known in the galaxy that can control this power are here on Terra. And only one of them has experience with it." Crimson smirked. "Can you guess what I'm saying?"

"Absolutely, my darling."

OOO

The Avengers sat on the living room all together in one large couch while the guardians sat on another across it. There was a death like silent. With the exception of Thor's munching over Pop Tarts and Lotus whistling, trying to kill her boredom. Each team looked at each other, inspecting each other.

"So…" Lotus started. All eyes were on her in a second. She was sitting between her dad and her uncle Groot. Drax standing and Gamora on Peter's other side. "What do you Terrans do for fun?"

Tony smiled at her. "Well, most of the things we do for fun around here are not age appropriate for you. Sorry, kid."

Lotus growled. She tried to think of another question. She saw Nick Fury standing behind the Avengers and smirked. "Why did you lost your eye?"

"Lotus…" Peter mumbled with a warning tone.

Instead, Fury just smirked as well. "Last time I trusted someone, I lost my eye."

"Ouch…" Lotus said. She turned to Natasha. "Why are you so mean looking?"

Natasha raised an eye brow. "Why are you so curious?"

Lotus smirked. She could play this game all day. She had done it with her uncle. She always won. "Why is your hair red?"

"Why do you have pink tips on your hair?"

"Is it wrong if I tell you that I don't like you?"

"Is it wrong if I tell you I don't like you either?"

"You're an agent?"

"You're an alien?"

"What if I'm just half?"

"What don't you just shut up?"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Seriously, shut up!" Natasha said.

Rocket growled. "Why don't you two just SHUT THE FUCK UP!? My ears are going to bleed!"

Tony took this as an opportunity. "Yeah, shut up, LUCY!" He told Natasha. He turned his head towards Lotus. "I do like you kid. If anyone can piss off Natasha like that, you are welcome to my club. With full membership and all. Video games included."

"Thanks!" Lotus smiled.

Peter smiled. But it was not his usual smile. It was a tired one. All this was happening so fast. And it didn't helped his lack of sleep. He had been waking up in the middle of the night thanks to Gamora's strange cravings. Watermelon in the middle of space? Really? He had to drive the Milano all the way back to Xandar just to get some of it.

"So, how's space?" Tony asked Peter.

Peter shrugged. "It's okay. Lots of danger, adventures, pretty green skinned girls, little raccoon pests…"

"Hey!" Rocket shouted.

"…Space police… yeah, it all seems fine."

But Thor had to ruin it. "What about the Infinity Stones and when you defeated Ronan the Accuser? You guardians are heroes…" He munched on another Pop Tart bite.

Peter felt his body growing cold as horrible images he desperately wanted to forget invaded his mind. When he touched the Orb for the first time, when he almost died because of it, when he found out he was not truly Terran, when Crimson Red mind controlled him, when he almost killed his friends… Gamora… Lotus…

The guardians seemed to tense at those words. Except the innocent Lotus. "What are those?" she asked Thor. The avengers looked at Thor in curiosity.

The avengers looked at Thor. Tony spoke. "Yeah, you mentioned before but you didn't explain."

Peter and the guardians shock their heads at Thor, but he ignored them. "Well, those are the most powerful objects in the galaxy. Six of them to be exact. One of them being the Tesseract."

The Avengers looked at each other. "The Tesseract is one of this so called Infinity Stones?" Fury asked.

Thor nodded. "Also, seven years ago, about the after Loki tried to rule Midgard, the Guardians of the Galaxy, former criminals…"

"I miss being a criminal…" Rocket mumbled.

"…Destroyed a powerful foe called Ronan the Accuser. With one particular Infinity Stone called the Orb. This is the Infinity Stone of Power. And anyone who touches it without its protective case, will banish or get disintegrated very easily."

"But if it can't be touched, how could they defeated this guy with it?" Clint asked, eyeing the guardians.

Thor looked at Peter. "He, my friends, is the only known soul to actually control the Orb."

The Avengers looked at Peter and he gulped. "What?" He asked nervously.

Tony looked at him. "Okay, YOU my friend, are super confusing. And that's a lot coming from me, I can solve anything and you are confusing."

"We had nothing-"

"Dad! That's so cool! Why didn't you guys ever told me that!?"

There were so many questions. Peter was sure he will have an anxiety attack. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked towards the door. But dizziness got the better of him and everything went black. He landed with a loud 'thump!' on the floor.

"Not again!" Rocket shouted.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is he alright?"

"Yep. This has been happening frequently."

"I think he's having anxiety attacks. Believe me, I know what those things are."

Peter heard voices. He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was looking at him. And by everyone, he meant EVERYONE.

"Um… what happened?" He asked as he slowly sat down. He noticed he was on the floor.

Lotus stepped in front of him. "Well, we were talking about the so called Infinity Stones and you fainted…" She looked at her dad… who had fainted. Again. "…just like that."

Tony looked at the rest of the two teams. "I told you. Anxiety attacks."

OOO

Tony had given the guardians a whole room for all of them (because they wouldn't trust the Avengers with separate rooms) and they all settled in for the night. Peter slept with Gamora on one bed while Drax decided to sleep on the floor. Lotus slept in a smaller bed and Groot leaned against the wall, Rocket sleeping on his lap.

All of them were sleeping. Except for Lotus, who had yet another nightmare of red and blood. She didn't know why she kept having these nightmares and every time she did, a red hooded woman was there. When she dreamed of this things, she usually wasn't able to sleep the whole night. She would just lay in her bed, waiting for sleep to take hold. Sometimes it did, sometimes it won't. But it was worth the try. Kind of.

She thought of what has been happening lately. Her dad seemed to have anxiety attacks whenever he heard something related to those 'Infinity Stones'. He wouldn't tell her for some reason and none of the other guardians did so before. And they didn't even told her what they were even doing on Terra. They usually tell her everything. Usually.

She wanted to know. She wanted to know everything. What was going on? Why they were here? What was an Infinity Stone? What the heck was the Orb? Her dad could control it? Why did she liked Tony Stark so much?

Oh, yeah. His snappy comments and Nazi sarcastic ways were awesome.

But the most important question was: What was her family hiding from her? Because, they didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her. They hid their little secret so well, she couldn't even get hints from it. And she always found out little secrets. For example: Rocket likes to wash his tail ten times a day so he could keep it clean.

But that was not the case. She wanted to know what was going on. She was part of this family. She had the right to know. And she will. She will get that info out of her dad's mouth with ease. Kind of. Because her dad was good at avoiding stuff. But she will know. She will.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad?"

Peter did not noticed his daughter Lotus trying to get his attention. He was too busy talking to Tony.

"Dad?" Lotus tapped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest. The guardians and the avengers were crowded together in the living room getting to know each other. Kind of. Because Gamora and Natasha were looking at each other like they were about to kill each other. Lotus had a good security plan just in case: she will levitate them on the air until they both calmed down. But back to her dad, he wasn't listening. "Dad?"

Still did not listened.

Lotus sighed and waved both of her hands. Peter was hovering five feet above the floor looking panicked. "Lotus! I suggest you put me down young lady!"

"And I suggest you listen to me next time." She said as she put Peter back on the floor.

Peter looked at her and crossed his arms. "Sorry Tony." He told Tony, still looking at Lotus. "Now, what was it, sweetheart?"

Lotus took a deep breath. "I want to know what you are hiding from me."

Peter looked at her. "Sorry. What?"

"I want to know what you are hiding from me. Did you turned deaf, dad? Because you weren't listening to me when I was calling you."

"Sorry, it's just that I was a little distracted." Peter pulled on his shirt collar nervously. "What did you wanted to know?"

"What you are hiding from me."

"What is it then?"

"You know."

"What do I know?" Peter sweated a little.

"What you are hiding from me!" At this point, every single head in the room turned to watch father and daughter discussing.

"What am I hiding from you?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What you are hiding!"

"What am I hiding?"

"I don't know! Something! And you don't want to tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

Lotus slapped her forehead. "Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Dad…"

"What do you want to know?"

"What I don't know! What you guys have been talking about all this time and why the heck we are stuck here on Terra! What are we doing here!? I have a right to know! I'm a big part of the guardians and-"

Lotus was interrupted by Rocket. "-You are important! Other than blowing up guns in the middle of the empty space…"

Peter frowned at the raccoon. "You are not helping." He looked back at his daughter. "Lotus, you are very special."

Tony looked between father and daughter and slowly slipped away towards his friends. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Why aren't you telling me!?"

"Sorry, Lotus. But you can't know."

"So there is something you are hiding from me! Dad! You always tell me everything! Why aren't you now!?"

"Sorry. But I can't tell you."

"Why!?" Lotus put her hands on her hips. "You don't trust me?"

"No! It's not that! I do trust you! It's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

Lotus looked at her fellow guardians with her pink eyes. They all looked away. Lotus frowned. "Ok. You guys are pulling my hair. What is going on? Uncle Drax?"

Drax looked down.

"Uncle Groot?"

Groot looked at her. "I am Groot." He mumbled.

"Uncle Rocket! You always tell me everything! You're my favorite uncle and-"

"Sorry, IT. But I can't tell you." Rocket's ears flapped back.

"-You just stopped being my favorite uncle." Lotus then looked at Gamora. "Mom?"

Gamora looked at her for a few seconds, then looked away. Lotus sighed and she looked back at her dad with a serious face. "I ask again: what are you hiding from me?"

Peter looked at his daughter with a pained expression. He didn't want to see her get hurt in the process. He sighed. "Alright. Let's go somewhere where we can-"

"No. Tell me here. I'm pretty sure they know everything." Lotus pointed at the Avengers.

Peter frowned. Why did this girl had to make everything so complicated? "No, Lotus. THEY don't know everything."

"Then we have to ask: what are you hiding from us? Is there something we need to know too?" Nick Fury asked from behind. Yes, he was there all this time.

Peter looked at everyone else then at Lotus. Awkward… He took a deep breath. "You want to know?" He frowned at his daughter. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"Peter-" Gamora started. But she was interrupted by a quick look from Peter.

"You were the one who told me she should know, Gamora. I didn't listen to you, but I will now."

"You can't tell her here!" Gamora raised her voice a little.

"Mom… It's alright. I can take in whatever he has to tell me." Lotus kept glaring at her dad.

Peter looked back at Lotus. "It's… hard for me to tell you this…"

Lotus crossed her arms, waiting her answer.

Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew everybody was looking at him so he no choice but to continue. "There's this woman that has one of this Infinity Stones called the Orb. She took it here to Terra with unknown reasons. Her name is Crimson Red. Nova Prime send us here to warn the Terrans about it and help if possible." He looked at the pink eyed seven year old girl. "When you were little, she kidnapped you. It was all a trap to get to me. She placed a mind control device on me. She wanted to control me because I…" He hesitated. "…I could control the Infinity Stones." There was a collective gasp between the Avengers and Lotus. He hated where this was going, but he had no choice but to continue. "I never knew why. Maybe because of my other alien half. When we had defeated Ronan, the rumor of my powers spread through the entire galaxy and it reached Crimson's ears and other unwanted people. With the mind control she used on me, I almost…" He trailed off.

Rocket interrupted with a low voice. "Stop, ok?"

"No. I have to tell her this. I can't keep it from her any longer." He looked back at Lotus. His eye were a little watery. "She almost made me kill you all. The guardians and you. And you were just a baby. Not even one year old." He took a deep breath. This was the worst part. "It was that same night that I discovered something."

Lotus looked at him. She was not getting the pint of this. "What did you discovered?"

Peter looked at Lotus. "When you were three months olds, someone dropped you at our doorstep…"

Lotus held her breath.

"You were my daughter by flesh and blood. But you weren't Gamora's."

Gamora let a small tear run across her cheek. So did Lotus. Peter was about to burst into tears.

"That night when I almost killed you, I discovered… that your real mother…" He looked at Lotus pink eyes. "…was Crimson Red."

Lotus breath accelerated. "So my real mom is some crazy woman?" More tears stained her cheeks.

Peter kneeled in front of her, tears staining his cheeks as well. "No. Your mom is Gamora. Not Crimson."

"But… you just said…"

"The only thing you share with Crimson is half of your genes… other than your powers."

Lotus looked at her hands. "I got her… powers?"

Peter nodded. "Just a few. 12%" Then he smiled weakly. "But you are 88% me."

Lotus smiled and hugged Peter tightly. He hugged her back.

The Avengers on the other hand decided that they would give the guardians some time for themselves.

But that was not possible since an explosion broke the windows, sending them all to their backs as smoke filled the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter slowly opened his eyes at the sound of silence. Everything was spinning around and it all looked so fuzzy. His ears were ringing. What he could mostly hear was his slow breathing. What happened? Where was-

Lotus.

Not again.

He tried to get up. But something was restraining him. He closed his eyes and open them up to get a clearer view of the place. He looked down at what was restraining him. It looked like some blue glowing belts. Very strong. It was surrounding his legs, his waist, writs and arms. Someone didn't want him to run away. He was strapped down to a semi vertical table and lights were shining on him. He was inside a small room. There was a table with lots of tools and other surgical things in it beside the table he was on. Why did he had the feeling someone was watching him?

"Well, well. I thought you would never wake up. But of course, that would be an exaggeration." A guy with black hair and clothing that Peter assumed they were Asgardian, stood several feet in front of him.

Peter examined him. Yep… This guy would definitely go to his enemy list.

"I am Loki of Asgard."

Definitely to his enemy list. This man attacked his planet! (That's what Tony told him)

"Asgard, eh? Don't go out much, don't you?" Peter said with his cocky smirk. "So primitive too."

Loki just looked at him like if he was insignificant. Yet, intriguing. "No. Asgardians don't. And I'm not primitive! But I'm not fully Asgardian so that does not apply to me-"

"Yeah, yeah…" Peter yawned. "Say, when are you getting me out of this thing because I really need to get back now and-"

"Get you back? No, no, no. You are my guest of honor." Loki clapped his hands.

Peter looked at his side. "So you treat your guest of honor with knives and surgical stuff?"

"What? No, of course I don't. I like to torture them mentally with my tricks. The knives are my partner's way."

"So… You're not alone." Peter stated. "Who's with you?"

The sounds of heels filled the room, sending a shiver through Peter's spine. He recognized those heels. From the shadows, a woman in a red hooded cape stood. Her eyes were red, her hair and her lips. A scar ran across her left eye. Yep, he definitely left that in there. He growled. "Of course. You had to team up with Crimson Bitch."

"Crimson _Red_." She corrected. She walked further and hugged Loki's waist.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You two are _made_ for each other." He said sarcastically. "The Bitch and the Reindeer Games. How sweet." (Tony told him about the reindeer games thing...) He glared at Crimson. "What do you want, Crimson? I think you had already done enough harm. To us… and to your face."

Crimson frowned, remembering the scar that ran across her left eye. "That's enough." She slipped her arms away from Loki and stood in front of Peter, eye to eye. "First, I didn't did this to my face. It was you. And second, you are in no condition to mock me. So shut the hell off." Then she smiled. "Or do you want your beloved wife to lose her baby?"

Peter's heart almost stopped. "Wa…"

Crimson nodded to Loki. He clapped his hands and the lights of the full room lit up. Now Peter could see that he was in an abandoned hospital room and at the end of it, at the other side, Gamora was tied to a metal chair with metal chains and her mouth was covered with a white piece of cloth, wide enough to cover any sound coming from her.

Peter started to breath heavily. "Gamora?" Fear engulfed him.

Gamora looked at Peter and tried to get herself rid of the chains, which it was a useless attempt.

"Gamora!" Peter tried to get himself rid of the chains as well, but he couldn't. He glared at the two soft chuckling maniacs. "What do you want!? Let her go!"

Crimson chuckled. "Not so fast, Quill. First, you need to agree that you will do as I say…" She took an object from her cape. She showed to Peter. The Orb. Peter's heart sank. "So help me, or your beloved wife gets to kick the bouquet along with her baby."

Peter looked at Crimson wide eyed. When will this woman leave him alone? He looked back at Gamora and she shook her head. But of course, he would not let anything happen to her. He looked at Crimson, sorrow and disgust filled his eyes. He knew what Crimson was trying to do. Persuade him to use… No… He couldn't even think of the stone.

He sighed. "Fine."

Crimson smiled. "I knew you would say that."

OOO

Lotus paced back and forth (more like floated). Worrying and panicking silently as her uncles and her new found friends tended to wounds and argued about the kidnapping. The kidnapping of her parents. She couldn't cry, even if she hold up the tears. She needed to be strong. For her parents. Crimson Red was here. And that whore had kidnapped her parents…

_The explosion left everyone temporally blind for moments. Cuts were formed on most of their skins because of the shattered glass. Lotus was the first to recover mostly. She looked back and forth._

"_Dad? Mom?" She saw a red blurry figure with two others floating behind it. Its hands glowed in red, so did the bodies. The creature looked at Lotus and smiled. Lotus could tell the creature was smiling because of the unmistakable whiteness of its teeth. The creature jumped off the window with the two bodies floating behind it._

_Crimson Red._

Her mom. Her _biological_ mom. She had kidnapped her parents and her baby brother or sister on the way.

And when she told the others, chaos erupted between the Avengers and the remaining Guardians.

"That Bitch! Let me get her and I'll gladly shoot her with my big guns!"

"We need to know where they are first!"

"We must go into battle!"

"I am Groot!"

"I can invent a tracker along with Bruce or make Bruce hulk-out so he can find them!"

"Bad Idea, Tony!"

"Friend Gamora and Friend Quill will not want this!"

"I am Groot!"

"This is what happens when we get a bunch of 'Tonys' send to Earth!"

"Can I shoot an arrow to myself? I don't want to be here anymore. I can stand this alien shit!"

"We need to form a strategy first!"

Lotus had enough of this madness. "QUIET!" She shouted. Several small objects went flying around because of her small outburst.

Everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath. "You guys are losing your minds! Believe me, I know what maniacs are. I live with a bunch of them!"

Rocket snickered a little bit.

"Anyway, we are not a bunch of 'Tonys' as Fury said. We need to wait." She sighed. "If what dad told me about Crimson, that she likes to strike back is true, then she will come back."

Rocket looked at his niece. "You know what, IT? That's the smartest thing you said in all day. But there's a tiny question…" He glared. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?"

"WELL, YOU KNOW HER BETTER THAN I DO!"

"I am Groot!"

"Please, stop fighting." But of course, nobody would listen to Drax.

Soon, everyone busted into several fights between each other. Until Tony shouted something. "TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!"

Everyone looked at him with incredulous looks. Tony grinned. "That always seems to work." He looked at a tablet on his hands. "This is the plan…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure this plan will work because my mum and dad's lives are on the line?!" Lotus said to Tony as she broke down in a fit of sobs. "And if it doesn't' Work I'll never see them again along with my unborn brother or sister."

"Don't worry IT we'll get your jackass of a father back as well as your badass moth-" Rocket was interrupted by a very pissed of Groot.

"I am Groot!" Groot threatened Rocket.

"If you dare tell her what I said I'll use you for firewood," he promised. His voice lowering becoming somewhat menacing.

"I am Groot."

"Fine whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway we'll get them back and we'll kill Crimson bitch for good this time-" he was cut off again as the others in the same room corrected him.

"Crimson Red."

"Fine. Shish. Whatever. Bitch, red same thing," Rocket grumbled.

"No their not!" Tony said as Rocket looked his way. He then nudged Lotus making her look up to face him. "See raccoons are brainless and stupid." This made Lotus smile though her tears were staining her cheeks.

"You take that back you son of a bitch!" Rocket yelled as he grabbed his gun from its resting place on his back.

"Rocket calm down it was just a joke. Right?" Drax said and asked as he was determined to try and stop the fight that was slowly starting to brew.

"Like I know?!" Rocket yelled as everyone faced Tony for the answer. Sweat dripped down his face, the pressure was unbearable until he finally gave up."Yeah, Rocket my man. It was just a joke," as the last word left Tony's mouth, a small, crooked smirk crawled on Rockets just glared.

The whole shenanigan had distracted Lotus for a while until Black Widow had to spoil the moment.

"Can we leave now?" she said impatiently. This, however, made Lotus remember her parents were still missing so she ended up break down again.

* * *

"Now you have your instructions. You're going to use the orb, "Loki said glancing from peter to the orb that Crimson now held in her hands.

"And why would I do that?"Peter asked while trying to wriggle his way free.

"That won't work and need I remind you that one wrong move or anything that irritates me-" he was cut off by someone coughing in the background.

"Loki, stick to the plan."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Aww...Reindeer games are gettin' told off by the red bitch," Peter teased as he tried to wiggle his way free, and only succeeding in hurting himself.

"Shut it. You speak only when spoken to, "Loki said in his linear dismissive tone. Peter glared at him."Anyway, I don't need to remind you that make a wrong turn and your wife losses her child."Peter glanced back over to Gamora's helpless state. The cold metal chair had turned the bare areas of her skin a darker shade of green, and as for the cruel white cloth that gagged her mouth obstructed any impending sound coming from her.

* * *

"Alright, we've located their location," Tony announced.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked as Tony looked from him to Rocket looking completely clueless. Rocket just gave an exasperated sigh.

"He wants to know how you were able to locate them so quickly."

"Well, let's just say that my pirate friend her, "Tony said indirectly pointing at Nick Fury, who just ended up glaring and rolling his one good eye. "Doesn't trust anyone so he put a tiny tracking device on the shoulder of Peter's jacket."

"How did he even get close enough to do that?" Lotus asked as her voice quivered. Her eyes were now red and puffy from crying and her nose was now blocked from crying a lot.

"Well, he-"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Fury said sternly cutting of the Iron jackass. Suddenly the room was engulfed in lightning as everyone took cover. After the light show diminished Thor stood there. Standing. Watching. "Thor, I thought you usually do that outside? You know not inside like how you did last time while Tony was debriefing the plan."

"I do, but I had to leave on an urgent matter from Asgard regarding Loki..."

"What about him?" Banner who had been strangely quiet, asked.

"He has..."Thor paused to think of the right way to phrase what he was about to say, which wouldn't cause the team to go ballistic. "He has escaped from confinement."

"What the hell?" Hawkeye asked as he looked up from polishing his bow.

"Loki has escaped from prison, "Thor repeated."And our intelligence has told me that he was last seen heading towards Midgard 4 and a half moons ago."

"Wait before anyone starts pulverizing each other, I just have to point out something. Isn't anyone getting a little curious about this?"Steve said as he and everyone looked at each other.

"I think I see what Capsticles is getting at... First, these Guardians of the Galaxy show up chasing this Crimson Red and Thor's deranged brother, no offense Thor."

"None taken."

"Escapes prison on Asgard 4 and a half days ago and both of them just happened to crash land on Earth."

"I think you're both onto something here because logically, both of them could be working together," Banner said.

"Oh, shit!" Nick Fury exclaimed. Everyone stopped and looked at him." This just puts the whole civilization into risk and no offense to Thor but if that demon shows his face there will be some deep repercussions."

"Listen. If those douche bags are on Earth then we need to leave now!"

"Wow, for once he's taking the initiative." Everyone just ignored the snide comment that Black Widow made.

"I agree with tin-man," Drax agreed as everyone else nodded in unison.

"Ok. Avengers to the Qujn Jet and you guys, to whatever vehicle you drive in, and-"Tony was cut off, again.

"And I'll head back to shield to get the helicarrier Mark.22 just for backup," the director of S.H.I.E.L.D said smiling.

"Ok. Wow, uhmm. I just have one last thing to say," Tony said as he seemed to clear his throat and look like he was struggling to speak before continuing."Nicolas J Fury, never smile in your life because right now I am severely cringed our!"This comment/remark only granted him a smack in the back of his head by Pepper who had been so quiet they every one forgot she was even there, yet she was holding Lotus on her lap.

"Just go..." she said tersely as every one sprang into action. Drax picked up Lotus and carries her to the Milano with Rocket and Groot following closely from behind. The avengers nodded their Quin Jet as both vehicles took off for the abandoned Isles of the United Kingdom.

Lotus sat in her room as she held a picture of both her parents playing with her when she was a baby. A silent tear fell from her eye as she thought of all the fun memories they shared. "Don't worry mum and Dad. I'm on my way and I will find you," she muttered to herself as she place on her Walkman she got for her first birthday and started to drift to sleep.

Rocket and Groot passed by her room.

"Is she sleeping?"

"I am Groot."

" Yeah, she needed it."

" I am Groot?"

"No, I'm not crying! Now common, let's get back on deck before Drax crashes this thing into that blue liquidy stuff."

"I am Groot."

"I know it's called water, I drink the stuff! Now common, I swear I felt this ship shake..."

Rocket and Groot walked back towards the deck as their voices grew quieter, and quieter until her pink sapphire eyes were fully closed and she drifted off into there ever blue lake of sleep...


	13. Chapter 13

The journey towards the Isle had been long and boring. Well in Lotus' opinion anyway... She had woken up 3 hours earlier and she had put out three fights between Rocket and Drax. She had just stopped another fight between the raccoon and the abnormally destructive being **(, so you can just stay she stopped 4 fights)**. She flopped onto her bed.

"How does dad do this everyday?"She asked herself. The thought of her father reminded her that her parents were still missing. A wave of dread covered her as a million thoughts stampeded her mind. Rivers of fear and anger ran down her face as they left forged marks on her cheeks.

Over in the Quin Jet, Lotus' cries could be heard over the communicator.

"Poor kid,"Steve said out loud. He had gotten into his red, white and blue Captain America suit, and was now grabbing his shield from it's temporarily resting place.

"Can someone please shut her up? Her crying is really unsettling and is stressing me out."Banner said as he started to plug his ears, desperate for the noise to end.

"Well sorry, if she is crying because... I don't know... Maybe because her parent were frickin' kidnapped!" Rocket shouted sarcastically through the communicator.

"Well lucky for you two, we've reached the abandoned Isles and should reach the hospital in less that two minuets."

"Thanks Hawkeye."Tony said as he looked back at the others."Is everyone sure of the plan?"

"Yes we heard you the first five-thousand times you said it. Right Groot?"There was no reply. Everyone just ignored him.

"Ok anyone else?"

"Afraid I have to side with the roden-t"

"Choose your last words wisely..."Rocket's threat sent chills down everyone's back but what scared them most was looking out the window. Rocket was snarling at Black Widow from inside the Milano and had his big gun aimed at her face.

"I mean Rocket."

"Thought so,"Rocket put his gun away and turned back to look outside the wind screen. Tony burst into laughter, only to be elbowed in the gut by Black Widow.

"Ow, hey!"He howled, grabbing his stomach. Everyone else ruptured into glorious fits of laughter. "It's not funny,"he grumbled.

"Oh you sure about that Tony!"Black Widow wheezed poking his side.

"Oh I'm sure.."Everyone laughed harder. This, however, was interrupted by Rocket shouting over the communicator.

"Woah, watch out!"The Milano did a barrel roll out of the way of a necroblast.

"We are under open fire I repeat, open fire!"Hawkeye's voice sounded over the speakers.

"You Humens are so narrow-minded."Drax said as he came into view from the other ship. The sudden jolt had woken up Lotus from her grieving state. She came running up to the deck frantically shouting.

"Uncle Drax, uncle Rocket, uncle Groot. What's going on?!"

"We have arrived little one." he replied sitting down in his chair nearly turning around to look at her.

"what?" She asked baffled as dread and joy filled her heart.

"We've arrived IT, now sit down and strap up before you go flying to the back of this ship,"he said as he did another barrel roll. Lotus used her magic to levitate herself in the air and keep herself upright until she ship re-righted its self.

"I can take care of myself you know..."She grumbled as he sat on Groots lap who sat on the co-piolet's chair. Groot extended his branches to form some sort of seat belt that strapped her towards him.

"I am groot!"Groot laughed.

"Shut up Groot. Shish, kids these days. Glad I have none of my own."

"What the hell are they?!"Black Widow asked the Guardians.

"They're called Chitauri. They work for Ronan and Thanos."Drax said.

"Who's Thanos?" Lotus asked Drax. Everyone ignored her question.

"-And don't forget Loki."Thor cut in as he glance over to Tony who just shrugged.

"Who's Loki?"Yet again everyone ignored her question. She folded her arms across her chest and grumbled along the lines of...'_They never listen to me..'_along with some other words a seven year old shouldn't be saying but I guess that's what happens if your being raised by ex-criminals...

"I'm not sure. Thor, Iron Man. I'm sending you down, I need you guys to create a path."

"Right. Common Thor, Capticles lets kick some ass."Tony said has the door to the jet oppened up.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Steve said as he picked his shield and put it on his back.

"Yes and I shall join in the kicking of the butt,"Thor said as he followed Tony out the hatch. Hawkeye closed the door again.

"Groot, Drax go with them. God knows they'll still need our help."Rocket said as he used one of his own upgrades on the ships guns to blast 20 chitauri.

"I am Groot."

"What do you mean no?!"

"I am Groot."

"Fine whatever...Jackass"Rocket grumbled. Groot stood up and fastened Lotus into the chair he was sitting on.

"Drax, your gonna have to take one of my aero-rigs."

"But my nipples..."

"I don't give a shit!"Rocket shouted as he activated an aero-rig, threw it onto Drax's chest and shoved him out the Milano screaming...

"AAHH! My nipples!"

Rocket just chucked to Drax's screams, "Thrive jackass..."

"I like Drax's enthusiasm,"Thor said obviously mistaking Drax's screams of pain for a battle cry, as he jumped out the Quin Jet eager to join his battle 'hungry' friend.

"Hey Thor, Drax wait up!" Tony shouted as he too jumped out the back of the Jet allowing his armor to chase and surround his body ending his free fall, allowing him to fly and blast a Chitauri who had aimed his gun at him.

"Right anyway.."Banner said deeply disturbed by the ongoing convocation. "What's keeping Fury so long?" Banner asked Black Widow who was unclogging, filling and checking her weapons.

She looked up at him, shrugged then muttered, "I don't know."

* * *

"What is the hold up Agent Hill?"Fury demanded, his patience was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry sir but the Mark.22 had sustained a substantial amount of damage during the fight over Manhattan."

"Do we have any other helicarriers?"

"Yes sir but they're still in construction, Sir."

"Agent Hill, tell the departure officer to get me a Helicarrier right now or i'll strap him to a nuclear bomb and launch it into space." This was the best threat Fury could think of because he was actually worried about his Avengers.

Hill chucked as she saw right threw him,"Yes, Sir" she said as she left his office and started barking orders as she went to the central command.

Nick Fury sighed as he pinched his temples. As a guilty and very disturbing image flooded his mind..._"Why did i even sign up for this job?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i haven't up-dated in a while... but thx to carona, i've have more time to work on this, so please bare with me. anyway:
> 
> enjoy
> 
> :)

Crimson gave the orb to Loki as she pecked a kiss on his cheek. Peter's face was covered in cuts and bruises from trying to scape. Gamora lay still and quiet on the other side of the room. Crimson had knocked her out just for the sake of getting Peter worked up. A few sickly bruises had started to form on her face. She still had the same long vivid cut that ran across her right temple from the explosion. Loki doubled over and clutched his head and winced in pain. Crimson crouched at his side and held his shoulders.

"Loki, are you ok?"

"Yes. That was my mischief sensors. When me and Thor were little, I developed a sense that allowed my to tell if he was near..." His voice trailed off."...This, however, came with a side effect if he was in fighting mode."  
At that same moment an ear-splitting explosion went off. The sound echoed through the building.

"What the hell was that?!"Crimson shrieked as she got up from the floor and ducted herself off. A bloodied Chitauri general ran into the room.

"Sir, we're being attacked and the enemy has opened fire!" In an instant lightning cackled through the sky.

"That would be Thor..."Loki murmured.

"Return to your post, General," Crimson ordered as the general saluted and ran back outside. Both Loki and Crimson turned to face Peter.

"Now your going to use the orb to wipe out the Avengers." Loki remarked as a smirk appeared on his face.

"No!" Peter yelled.

"Well you've got to for the sake of your child," Crimson agreed as a devious smirk crawled up to her lips as she raised one of her hands towards Gamora's swollen abdomen as her hand started to engulf in a red aura of energy.

"No!" Peter howled, "Fine I'll do it! I'll do it, just don't hurt them!"

"Good boy," Crimson chuckled as she roughly stroked Peter's head, like he was a dog. Peter yanked his head away.

* * *

"Bruce, they're getting their asses kicked down there!" Hawkeye yelled from the cockpit.

"On it!" Bruce shouted as the door to the jet opened and he jumped out of the jet, hulking out in mid-air. He landed on the ground, desolating and crushing a dozen Chitauri, that were stupidly clumped together in a big group trying to get a shot at him.

"I guess the Hulk had enough of sittin' on the side lines,"Tony joked. This lead to a Chitauri jumping of the top floor of the hospital, punching his face and grabbing his feet. Tony flew high into the air and high above the first cloud bank. The Chitauri freaked-out and foolishly let go and fell to his doom. "Bye, bye bitch..." Tony said as he scratched his metal head, "That imbecile made me lose my train of thought..."

"How can one lose their train of thought? Is it a train that one had to hold onto with their mind?"Drax said as he broke the neck of a Chitauri. It's scream could be heard of the communicators.

"Shit..."Tony whistled.

Rocket winced, "No Drax, It's just an expression! Dimwit."

Tony manoeuvred round a necroblast and fired a missile at the hospital.

* * *

Another explosion sounded throughout the hospital. Lightning ripped the sky apart as it temporarily blinded everyone. Once the light show died down, the fight continued.

"What in Odin's might!"Loki cursed as he ran and hid behind one of the remaining boxes, duplicating himself to still be standing in front of Crimson. Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Seems reindeer games is afraid of his big bro,"Peter said in his mocking voice. This only granted him a punch on the nose. A soft warm trickle of blood started to sail down his face.

"Never insult Loki."Crimson said as she crouched down in front of him, smiling provokingly. She let her unnaturally sharp white teeth illuminate the now dark room.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch!"Peter said as he spat blood onto her face. This only landed another punch on his face and one on the abdomen. All the air rushed out of his lungs. Black spots danced in his eyes. Another explosion went off.

"Loki stay here. I'll Go outside..."The echoes of her heels thundered threw Peter's brain as everyone and everything turned black.

* * *

They had just desolated the rest of the Chitauri. Groot had killed last of the Chitauri by shoving one his branches threw their chest and throwing them around whilst yelling.

"I'm getting a very big sense of déjà vu here..."Rocket said as he he watched Groot whilst flying in circles, scouting for any more of the vermin.

"Déjà vu?" Drax asked clearly puzzled.

"Never mind..."Rocket grumbled clearly annoyed at Drax's lack of common sense.

"What?"Drax said looking around," Is it some thing I said?"

"There it is again" Rocked yelled. Suddenly an explosion erupted from the hospitals side as a demon emerged from its wound. The demon floated floated in a vibrant red aurora. Instantaneously Tony gave the signal

"Seems like Little Red just got big..."Tony announced as they prepared for the next phase of their plan.

"That's our que," Rocket said as he and Clint flew both vehicles into the surrounding forest and hid them there. Groot ran to help the others leaving Rocket, Hawkeye and Lotus to run and enter the hospital. Lotus used her energy powers to try and detect the body heat of her parents.

"Any clue as to where they are?" Hawkey asked as he pulled his bow from its hoister.

"They're somewhere on the sixth floor,"Lotus said as her hands stoped glowing in a pink aura.

"Then we've got no time to waste,"Hawkeye said as he pulled an arrow from it's quiver and placed it inside his bow, ready to fire, and slowly walked to the stairs; followed closely by Rocket and his upgraded favourite gun in his paws, and a very distraught Lotus...


	15. Chapter 15

As the ship landed on the dry, dusty sands of Titan, Thanos and Nebula stood by the landing bay. "Father, are you sure it was wise to think they can be trusted? I mean they've failed you and-"

Nebula was interrupted was a shock wave of pain shot through her body. Her head was tossed to the side, from the welcoming back slap Thanos have her.

" Never question my authority, Nebula. You above all people should know that."

"I am sorry father," Nebula said, trying to stop hated from seeping into her voice, as she rubbed her cheek.

He said with a disgust. " And besides, they've requested a second chance, Nebula."

"I see... And if they fail you again?"

"Then I will personally kill them both myself."

A thick cloud of smoke and dust paraded the surrounding area. The ship's door opened to reveal, no other than, Loki. "Greetings the mighty mad Titan Thanos. I am Loki of Asgar-"

"We know who you are Loki. Just get on with it," Nebula interrupted impatiently.

"Hush, Nebula," Thanos said shushing her. Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Behold," Loki said whilst he pulled the orb from one of his inter-dimensional pockets. "The orb, As commissioned."

Thanos opened the protective casing, and marvelled at the power stone's ominous glow. "And the so called Star-Lord? That was the other half of the agreement."

"Yes...well... He got away. He was rescued by some annoyingly pesky humans called the Avengers and the so called 'Guardians of the Galaxy',"

"You have failed me,Loki. Our agreement was that you bring me the orb and it's user. No one since Ronan can wield its power. Apart from the Star-Lord and his daughter."

"Forgive me Thanos for not bringing you them, but on the other hand O did not fail. I have brung you the third wielder and your stowaway protégé. Loki clicked his fingers.

Around three seconds later, Gamora stood in the doorway. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her hands were chained together.

"Gamora," Nebula hissed.

"Nebula," Gamora spat. Behind her stood Crimson Red.

"Move," Crimson ordered. When Gamora didn't call comply, she roughly shoved her forward. Gamora stumbled slightly before she started walking, forward, slowly.

"As you can see, Thanos. This treacherous hore has slept with this Peter Quill, and now she bares his seed. The child she now carries, shares the same anomaly as the father."

Thanos walked up to Gamora. "My dear child..." He placed his hand under her chin.

"Your not my father," Gamora hissed as she yanked her head away from Thanos' grasp. The hate of her father, Thanos, covered the fear that almost consumed her.

"It's nice to see that the assassin's flam has not been put out of you." Thanos chuckled with slight amusement. "Nebula, take her to her room." Thanos ordered as a devilish smirk crawled onto his face.

"Yes, Father." Nebula said as she walked behind Gamora and shoved her forward. Gamora stumbled once again before slowly walking away. Titan, REALLY, was the last place she wanted to be.

* * *

"An-And the way... she...she blasted hulk to who knows where!" Tony wheezed in between laughter. They were currently sitting around a mini campfire near the Milano and the Quinjet. And right now they were joking about there near death experience.

"Where is banner anyway, he should be back by now. Steve pointed out after their laughter subsided.

"Who knows, I guess it depends on how far she blasted him," The Black Widow said with a yawn. "But what I do know, is that I'm gonna call it a night."

"Same," the good Captain said. As everyone slowly started to disperse into their designated ships, Rocket and Clint stayed back.

O O O

Fury was standing aboard the Helicarrier in the control room, when a loud THUD erupted throughout the air craft. "What the hell?" Fury exclaimed as he, Agent Hill, and some of the members of the S.T.R.I.K.E. unit, rushed onto the landing bay. "Banner?"

Indeed. There, in the centre of the landing bay, in a ditch a very much nude Banner. "Hey, Nick." Banner chuckled shyly.

Nick sighed as he shifted his gaze towards his peers, before they shifted back towards Banner. He sighed again as he turned his head away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Somebody through this man a blanket, so I won't have to gouge my eyes out and kindle the optic nerves." Fury said half ordering, and half traumatized.

"What the hell are you doing here banner?" Agent Hill demanded.

"Well-" He was abruptly cut of by Fury as Agent 13 chucked a blanket in his direction.

"Short story please."

"Fine I was shot out here buy that... that bitches exploding ."

Fury instantly snapped into action at the mention of 'exploding'. "Full power on the thrusters!" Fury ordered simultaneously everyone started running to and fro.

"But Fury, she-"

He was cut of yet again. "Not now Banner! Hill, give me a full status report on the..." His voice toned out to Banner as he witness a race going on between each individual...

* * *

"Nice of you to join the party," Tony remarked.

"What party? I do not recall there being a party, and... What is a party?" Drax asked.

Rocket and Quill both face palmed themselves. "Come on man, METAPHORE!" Quill and Rocket said at the same time.

"The one that ended over two hours ago..." Natasha replied hotly to Drax's question, ignoring Rocket and Quill.

"We're that late?" Fury asked almost to himself.

"Yeah. Thanks for the backup, you krutacking half-baked humie. You really did a good job." Rocket grumbled sarcastically.

After a brief chat with Fury (more like a second chat,) one by one, everyone started to file out in to the helicarrier, except for Rocket and Clint who went to park the ships aboard the Carrier.

After the Helicarrier took flight, Rocket sat alone near the edge of the landing bay.

"You gonna tell him?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Rocket practically jumped out of his fur and wiped round to see Clint wearing the Biggest smirk in the galaxy.

"Don't do that humie, you practically scared the living krutacking galaxy out of me!" He shouted.

"Oh... I know," Clint said as he sat down next to him. "Soooo, when are you gonna tell him," he asked again as his face bore a sombre expression as he gazed over into the horizon.

"Soon, soon." Rocket said after a while. " But right now, I'm just tryin' to figure out when and how."


	16. Chapter 16

_"_qaH bait tlhappu." _Sir, they took the bait._

"Good... Everything is falling to plan..."

"nuq jatlhqa'?" _What was it again?_

"Heimdalls-Eyeballs, you are going to be one sorry Chitauri..."

"uhh, qaH jIQoS. SopwI' DaH 'e' vIHar." _Uhh, sorry sir. I think I remember now..."_

"Good. Now give the Sakaarans the signal." He said tersely dismissing the Chitauri.

"lu', qaH." _Yes, Sir. _The Chitauri stood up from their hiding place, saluted and left through the door.

* * *

"Wait, so... Why are we hiding here again?" Rocket asked impatiently. They were camping in various places, with their weapons drawn, waiting for someone to enter the room.

"Cos' if they've moved Gamora, they'd want us to find her while they lie in wait for an ambush. In which none of us may survive." Peter said. He was crouching behind some boxes in the darkest part of the room, giving him a good hiding place and a good oversee of a the door way.

"-And" Barton cut in," if they think we've gone after her they'd have to give a single, which cannot pass through the windows, because of their density, and the only way to do it is from this window." He pointed to a single window which face towards a dense forest.

"Shh... Someones coming!" Rocket hissed as they saw a shadow illuminate the floor. They poised in position ready to strike as the figure came into view.

"On my mark..."Peter whispered as the figure game closer.

"Dad..."

"Not now Lotus..." He said as he started the five second countdown. The figure came loser...

_"3...2...1"_ Peter mouthed to the others as they slowly started to close in.

"Dad wait!" Lotus hissed to her father as he put a finger to her lips.

"Not another sound," he breathed as he removed his figure and activated his mask. As the figure limped into the room Peter's breathe hitched in this throat. "Gamora...?" He chocked as he deactivated his make and took a step towards the figure.

"Peter?" she asked as she stumbled forward. She was holding godslayer in her left hand while the other rested on her largely swollen abdomen.

"Gamora!" he whooped and he ran and hugged his wife.

"Mummy!" Lotus screamed as she ran and hugged her injured mother.

"Nice way of _not_ getting killed..." Rocket said sarcastically as he and Hawkeye emerged from their hiding spaces.

"I've got to contact Tony," Clint said to Rocket at he pressed the communication device on his ear. "Tony?"

_"Yeah?"_ Tony responded and he aimed his uni-beam at the Red Bitch...correction: Crimson Red.

"We've found both hostages."

_"Great. Take...em to...shi...nd prepare for...ke off."_

_"What was that?" _Clint asked but there was no reply from the other side. Only the faint sound of a broken connection. Clint gave a frustrated sigh as he contacted Steve. _"_Steve, We've found the hostages."

_"Good. Take them to the ships and prepare for take off. We'll meet you there." _The solider said as he did a triple back twist to avoid the red energy beam and threw his shield at Crimson Red's face, landing is on her nose bridge before bouncing off.

Clint walked thought the single door before saying, "Something_ doesn't feel right..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

"I mean," he started as he leaned against the door frame. _"_When we found Quill he was chained up, his wife nowhere in site. Her chains were cut up and there were drops of blood, as well as sword lines on the ground."

_"And..."_

"And me being an assassin and all,, in shield every spy needs to have a certain high level of detective skills. In my class I got the highest for the boys."

_"And what does this have to do with anything?" _Steve sort of asked impatiently as he dodged another energy beam.

Clint sighed,_ "_Gamora must have put up a fight and then was knocked out to make transporting her easier. When this must have happened she would have been in an already weakened state..." Clint's voice trailed of as he started to make his way back into the room that held Peter captive. He crouched and started examining every part of the room.

_"Wait so your saying that the hostage you've found could be a drone or some kind of imposter?" _Steve asked bewildered.

"No I mean yes... I mean I don't know, but something is defiantly off."

_"Clint I understand you have a hunch but you need to have more evidence first. I have to signal Fury and find out were the hell he is. I'll meet you at the randevu point."_ and with that he was gone.

"Shit..." Clint muttered to himself.

"Wow you seem tense..." Clint's heart skipped a beat as un unexpected voice came from behind him. Clint wiped around only to see a trigger happy raccoon leaning on the door post with a massive smirk of his face.

"Rocket, don't fucking scare me like that!" Clint said flabbergasted as he tried to get his breathing under control. "How long have you been standing there?" Clint said after a while.

Rocket chuckled as he stopped leaning on the post and approached the immobile perturbed Clint. "Oh, long enough. And about this hunch of yours, care to fill me in?"

Clint stood inert. He just stared at him as if he was examining his every movement, trying to see if he his next reactions.

"Uh, Clint..." Rocket said clearly uncomfortably. "You mind stop stairin'. Your sorta looking like some rubberneck jackass..."

Clint sighed before answering. "Fine, I'll tell you..."

"Good..."

"You know when we, and by we I mean myself and pet-"

"Just continue," Rocket grumbled.

"They should've sent a signal."

"yeah..." Rocket said urging him to continue.

"What if Gamora is that signal. What if they relocated her, created a clone and sent that clone to use as a signal for them-"

He was cut off again by an eager raccoon. "That would leave us thinking we have the real Gamora when they actually do-"

"-Giving them the opertunity to exploit her freely."

"You know that's not a bad theroy..."Rocket admitted. "No it's actually briliant. Too bad Quill's to dumb enough to figure it out."

"So you agree with my 'quote on quote said hunt' ?" Barton said, testing the raccoon.

"Yeah, I do."

"The only thing that still dawns on me is why they want her so bad..."

Rockets mind went back to the first time they encountered Crimson Red. How she wanted Quill because of his genetics, and how she took Lotus as bait and because of Quill's passed down genealogy. Meaning that the child Gamora was carrying would more that likely carry the same anomaly. "Shit..." Rocket cursed as he tried to process what was happening.

"What?" Clint said clearly confussed at the said 'rodent's' sudden outbreak.

"If what your saying is true then the real Gamora would be aboard a ship flying out of Earths atmosphere." Rocket said as he ran out the room and gaze out the window as if he was searching for something. A tiny motile spark illuminated the cloudy sky brighter than the average star. "There it is!" he said as he pointed to the speck. Clint had to squint before he could finally see it. "Common, we've got to tell Quill. No doubt he won't listen to me..."

"New plan. Get Quill and the others out of this building."

"What will you do?"

"I'll try and contact the others but first I'm gonna see if I can gather up any more intel and meet you back at the ships."

"Alright." Rocket said as he jogged out the room. Clint instantly got to work on trying to find any piece of info that would help them.

Rocket bursted through the door, slipped and slid across the floor.

"Woah! Ranger Ric, were were you? Were's Clint?" Quill asked half pissed of and half concerned.

"I will explain everything I promise Quill but right now we have to go..." Rocket paused as he tried to catch his breath. Peter judge the way Rocket bursted in and was panting figured it was very important and that something bad had happened.

"Rocket, lead the way." He turned to look at his wife and child. Both were sitting on the floor, backs against the wall. Lotus was cuddling her mother as Gamora stopped looking at the now sleeping Lotus and gave him a concerned look. His voice hitched in his throat for a spilt second as he looked into her eyes. Something seemed...different. _It's probably because she's tired and worn out... _He thought to himself. He was snapped back into reality by someone saying his name.

"Peter, what's going in on?" She asked as she slowly followed Rocket and Peter through the maze like hospital.

He realised he had been staring at her. "Mora, we have to go, now!" he said urgently as he picked up the sleeping Lotus and helped Gamora stand to her feet.

"Quill, were're we going?" She asked wearily as she held his had started walking out the door, along side Rocket and Peter.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we bust this joint!" he said trying to comfort her as a feeble smile crossed her lips.

* * *

Fury sat in his office at shield, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was anxious for the other's being back at the Isles... But more over, he felt...guilty. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said stoically, trying to mask his feelings. Agent 13 walked in. Nick Fury sighed. "Agent Hill, any updates on the repairs?"

"Nick Fury, Sir. The repairs on the mark two won't be done on time, so we're gonna have to use one of the helicarriers in 'Project insight'."

"We can't. Those are for a particular reason, in making humanity safe!" Fury said strictly.

"Director Fury, Sir, we have no choice!" Agent Hill counterattacked. "Right now as we speak there is an impeccable battle going on that could risk every life on Earth and plus, they're bigger than the Mark.2 so they can carry more weapons in assist."

There was a long silence in the room as Fury weighed her words. " Does the World Security Council know about this?"

"No. Not yet but they are aware of the alien activity."

"Good. Fire up the helicarriers. They're gonna need all the help they can get."

"Yes, Sir" Agent Hill said as she walked out the door and jogged of towards the lift.

Fury sighed and inclined into his chair.

* * *

The sky exploded with light as Lightning engulfed Thor while he directed the charges towards Crimson. A massive exploding sound went off. It shook the hospital, spat dust and smoke into the air and knocked back anyone in the surrounding area (If it didn't disintegrate/fry you alive).

"This Red Bitch just won't die. I just blasted her with one of the biggest lightning bolts in the history of lightning!" Thor said in complaint, amazement and frustration. Smoke diminished from bellow him and Tony. There, kneeling on the ground was Crimson Red engulfed in her own little shield of glowing red energy.

"Ya think!?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Yes, I agree this Hammer man. She's impeccably hard to beat." Drax said before Thor could even respond.

"Sarcasm man!" Rocket said over his comm as him, Rocket, Clint, Gamora and Lotus emerged from the building.

"Quill, Gamora. Your alive!"

"And breathing thanks."Peter said as he activated his helmet.

Crimson turned her head to face Peter. An ominous simper crawled onto her lips as she slowly stood up."Well, if it isn't Star-Lord. Glad to see your awake."

"Shut the Fuck up." Peter spat. If you were close enough you could her the hatred in his voice. Crimson just ignored him though.

"And isn't that sweet. You brung Little Lotus to come visit her mother." Crimson slowly tarted to advance on them.

"Your not my mother. Gamora is." Lotus said defensively and gripped her mother's hand.

"Is that so?" Crimson said in a mocking tone. As she shot Gamora a look. Gamora gripped Lotus' hand and motioned for Lotus to go behind her simultaneously pulling god slayer out from its hoister. A baleful guffaw escaped her mouth as she stopped and looked at the child hiding behind her long time rival. "That bitch is no mother. She's nothing but a hore. Then child she carries will be nothing but a bastard-" Crimson never got to finish what she was saying since Peter grabbed his elemental guns and blasted her face before she could even get the chance to raise the barriers on her shield.

"That's my wife and child your talking to bitch." He said as the last blast went into her mouth. Crimson was thrown back, smoke enlaced her head, and her body lay contorted on the hard dirt ground aa blue blood trickled out the side of her mouth. "Well, would you look at that... Under all that red she really has a different colour..." Quill said with his usual smirk. Lotus came out from behind Gamora and hugged her father.  
The grip Gamora had on her sword loosened and she put it away in its hoister.

"Is she dead?" Thor asked as he and Tony landed on the ground.

"I dunno know but I don't wanna stick around to-" Tony was cut off but the Hulk.

He picked up Crimson's body and started smashing it on the ground, the same way he did it to Loki when they were in the Avenger's tower. "Yep, She dead," he announced as her overly contorted body lay on the ground.

Every one let out a hearty laugh, and walked back to the ships.

Rocket walked behind the others with Clint. Both were deep in a quiet convocation. Steve however noticed them.

"I'll catch up to y'all later," Steve said as he slipped away from the others and walked towards Rocket and Clint.

"Hey, Star-Spangled boy..." Rocket greeted as he saw Steve walk up to them before muttering a quick, "What ever that means anyway..."

Clint laughed as he greeted Steve.

"Clint, you know how you were telling me about this hunch of yours?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe you... I mean it makes perfect sense-" he was interrupted by Rocket.

"Hey, that's what I said!"

Steve ignored him and continued. "It's a typical, yet strategic, military move. And I give you my full support." and with that, Steve jogged off after the others.

"Well... That was awkward..." Rocket said.

"No, it wasn't." Clint and Rocket just shared a laugh and ran towards the others.

"Nice of you to join the party!" Tony remarked, making everyone laugh.

"Har, har very funny," Clint said sarcastically.

"Indeed, that was very funny!" Drax said still laughing.

"Uh, One Drax, It wasn't that funny and two he was being sarcastic!" Rocket snapped, making everyone laugh.

This was one battle no one _WOULD Ever_ forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if this chapter and the previous one flows, coz as i was going over it, i realised that some of it crossed over was slightly confusing, so i may go over and rewrite some of it...
> 
> anyway, thx for being patient and reading this 
> 
> :)


End file.
